


a cullen halloween

by marveluskai



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveluskai/pseuds/marveluskai
Summary: a little blurb about what halloween is like with the cullens
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 11





	a cullen halloween

halloween night was approaching, and while the town of forks wasn’t very big, it was a holiday that the entire town came together to celebrate. it was an interesting time for the cullens. 

rosalie didn’t enjoy the holiday much, she thought that the humans drooled over monsters too much during this season. she hated how vampires were obsessed over and the idiotic costumes humans would wear on halloween day. halloween night always made her nervous as well. she was worried that vampires from outside of forks would use the night to take advantage as they could simply “dress up” as vampires. everyone else told her to stop being so silly but she never let that thought leave her head. so, she opted to leave forks every halloween night, go hunting with jasper a few hours away. jasper also didn’t enjoy halloween. he didn’t hate the holiday, he hated how many people he would be around during the night. he really did love the holiday, the movies and songs and costumes. he wasn’t the youngest vampire in the family anymore but he still wanted to be safer than sorry, so he decided to spend halloween evenings with rose.

carlisle would love to stay home with his family, watch movies and hand out candy, but he knew the hospital would be more busy than normal so he would take an extra shift. a few of his coworkers would take the night off to be with their kids, plus he liked helping humans. it made him feel happy to help others. he would always delve into the holiday spirit. he made sure to wear halloween themed clothes. his tie had carved pumpkins with many different expressions. he wore a dark colored lab coat, littered with spiderwebs, skeletons, spiders, and pumpkins. he wore socks with monster faces, ranging from frankenstein to a mummy. he absolutely adored the holiday, it was one of his favorite days of the year. 

esme, alice, emmett and edward were always the one to stay home, watch halloween movies and give out candy. things were different now that edward and bella were married and raising renesmee, now it was only esme, alice and emmett that stayed home. alice would always dress up as a fairy, she loved the whole idea of pixie dust and wings. emmett really wouldn’t dress up, but he did love the holiday. he always convinced the group to watch three specific films: hocus pocus, the nightmare before christmas and casper. alice and esme would decorate the house with lights, pumpkins, ghosts, bats, really anything they would find in the store. esme was like carlisle, she loved the spirit of the holiday. watching her kids drool over the holiday filled her with such warmth and happiness, she loved spending the night with them and helping pass out candy. alice would always give extra candy to children dressed as vampires, she thought it was the most adorable thing. 

after edward married bella and renesmee was born, halloween changed for him. halloween used to be a decent holiday, he enjoyed watching the movies with his family and liked hearing how excited the little kids were when getting their candy. he had always heard esme’s thoughts and how happy she was, he noticed he felt the same way with bella and renesmee. renesmee would get to pick the theme of their costumes for the night, which he never complained about. the three of them would spend time with the rest of their family and just when it was getting dark, that’s when they left to go trick or treating themselves. his life felt almost completely normal, now that bella always drowned out the thoughts of others when she was near him. he felt complete with his wife and daughter, enjoying the night like all the other families in forks. 

bella had always loved halloween. since she spent most of her time growing up with her mom, she fell for halloween the way her mom did. candy, costumes, decorating, pumpkin carving, everything about halloween was a treasure to her. she grew up fast, even faster after getting married, so halloween brought out the kid in her. she was always giddy during the spooky season. she helped alice and esme decorate, renesmee would join in occasionally. she had a special playlist of songs that were meant for spooky season and she had a collection of halloween movies she would watch constantly all october. even though she couldn’t eat candy anymore, she didn’t care. halloween was always special to her and now it was even more special with edward and renesmee by her side. they always made sure to stop at charlie’s house to snag some candy. after sue clearwater had started to get serious with bella’s dad, the house looked more festive during the holidays. charlie’s house was a hit for all kids in forks. 

this year wasn’t any different. rosalie and jasper had left for hunting after renesmee had finished her lunch. they wanted to spend some of the holiday with her, see what her costume was going to look like and hear about what candy she wanted the most. jasper joked about staying home this year and dressing like a bear. emmett didn’t find it funny, but everyone else did. alice bought extra candy this time around, she figured if there was any left over that renesmee could just finish it off. carlisle wore his usual halloween work outfit, promising to wear a pair of fake nerdy glasses that renesmee gave him for his costume. edward and bella had to wear costumes that were monster themed to accompany renesmee’s costume as a ghost. thanks to emmett, she was obsessed with casper. edward went as a stereotypical vampire. he bought nice vampire teeth that fit over your regular teeth and sported a cape. bella went as a witch. she wore a nice, dark gown that covered her legs completely, matching her pointy witch hat. she also carried a “spell” book. 

they visited every house in forks that gave out candy and by the end of the night edward was carrying renesmee on his shoulders as she was tired of walking. her bag was filled to the brim with all sorts of candy and she had received many compliments on her costume. when they got home, renesmee was so exhausted that she went straight to sleep. edward stood at the doorway of her bedroom as he watched bella sitting next to a sleeping renesmee. she still had her costume on and her “spell” book was sitting in her lap. she had read renesmee a quick story as she fell asleep. he watched bella as she stroked renesmee’s hair softly, thinking about how lucky he was to have this life with her. 

“you know, whatever spell you put on our daughter to fall asleep so quickly, was brilliant,” he spoke. 

bella looked over at him and smiled. he was leaning in the doorway, his back against the wall. his arms were crossed and he was still in his costume as well. her heart fluttered seeing the smile on his face. 

“thank you, it worked incredible if i say so myself,” she laughed softly as she climbed out of renesmee’s bed. 

she turned the off the lamp on the table as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

“happy halloween, my love,” bella spoke softly before giving edward a soft kiss on his lips.

“my bella, just more of a witch,” he smiled down at her. he wished her a happy halloween back and gave her a tender kiss.


End file.
